


Dance with Me

by wefitzthings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Other, Reminiscing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefitzthings/pseuds/wefitzthings
Summary: A snapshot inspired by all the jokes about kink throughout series 12. Jack finally meets the Doctor's new face, and it's clear she has a lot going on that she's not willing to talk about for now... so Jack does Jack and they work through the emotional tension in a less constructive manner.Gratuitous use of Moonlight Serenade, for all your Nine/Jack/Rose feels.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Dance with Me

When he makes the comment, he doesn’t imagine the doctor will take him up on the offer. Afterwards, he can’t even quite remember what he said, he only knows it was something along the lines of seeing exactly what her new body was capable of. He does remember the intensity behind her eyes despite the playful tone when she replied,

“Buy me a drink first?”

He doesn’t end up buying her one, but the TARDIS provides, and after seeing off the rest of the ‘fam’ to goodness knows where, they both lean slightly too close to each other up against the console, drinks in hand. He might’ve made a joke about being more than happy for the others to stay, if he hadn’t seen how much pain she's in. Despite the smiles and jokes their reunion had brought about, she needs this. He’s not sure what ‘this’ is yet, but he knows it’s needed.

They banter back and forth just like old times, and as he drinks every atom of her newest face in, his mind doesn’t quite manage to avoid the memories of another stunningly gorgeous blonde they once both took pleasure in courting. He knows that despite herself, her mind is there too.

The TARDIS can always be relied upon, for better or for worse, and both of them ache inside as the first note of Moonlight Serenade starts up. He expects her to pull away and roll her eyes when he offers his hand, but she lets him lull her into a dance that whispers of unresolved history, and he tries his best not to let the feeling of her body pressed against his distract him.

She presses her lips to his neck, and he fails.

Given how long he’s needed this from her, from him as it was back then, he expected that he’d spend his time memorising every moment of it, but his senses fly out of the tardis’ doors and he hardly knows what’s happening in the moment, he has no chance of remembering it as little as a day from now.

The next thing he’s truly conscious of is her hand gripping his wrist as she moves his hand away from her naked breast. For a moment, he supposes that this is it, and that both of them are about to be brought back down to… well, reality, if not quite earth. Instead, she guides his hand up and rests it on her neck.

He’s a 51st century guy, with a universe’s worth of experience, he shouldn’t have to ask himself what she means, but for a moment he does, because it’s her, and he can’t make this make sense.

He refocuses on the task at hand and lightly tenses his hand around her neck like a question. He gets his answer instantly as her body arches up desperately into his. The noise she makes is deafening and he doesn’t know whether to moan or cry.

They’ll talk later. He’ll be there for her, properly, constructively… he’ll find out what’s really going on and go to the ends of the universe to make it right for her. For now though, he stops questioning why, and gives her what she needs.


End file.
